1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for improving flow of hydrocarbons through conduits. particularly pipelines. The invention also relates to methods for making improved drag reducing agents, and preferably, to methods for making ultra-high molecular weight amorphous polymers and copolymers of alpha olefins with improved drag reducing properties, having inherent viscosities in excess of about 10 dL/g.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the flow of liquid in a c onduit, such as a pipeline, results in frictional energy losses. As a result of this energy loss, the pressure of the liquid in the conduit decreases along the conduit in the direction of the flow. For a conduit of fixed diameter, this pressure drop increases with increasing flow rate. When the flow in the conduit is turbulent (Reynold's number greater than about 2100), certain high molecular weight polymers can be added to the liquid flowing through the conduit to reduce the frictional energy losses and alter the relationship between pressure drop and flow rate. These polymers are sometimes referred to as drag reducing agents ("DRAs"), and they interact with the turbulent flow processes and reduce frictional pressure losses such that the pressure drop for a given flow rate is less, or the flow rate for a given pressure drop is greater. Because DRAs reduce frictional energy losses, increase in the flow capability of pipelines, hoses and other conduits in which liquids flow can be achieved. DRAs can also decrease the cost of pumping fluids, the cost of equipment used to pump fluids, and provide for the use of a smaller pipe diameter for a given flow capacity. Accordingly, an ongoing need exists to formulate improved drag reducing materials.
While various polymerization methods and reactants have been published in the patent literature, most of those methods do not yield specialized polymers with properties that make them effective as drag reducers. Many of the methods, for example, produce non-amorphous polymers, e.g., solid or crystalline polymers. Other methods yield polymers with molecular weights that are much too low to be useful in drag reduction. Still other methods yield polymers having poor drag reducing properties. For example, some commercially available polymers are deficient when used with highly viscous crude oil, where the need may be the greatest. In certain aspects, the present invention overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned shortcomings.
While alkylaluminoxane has been used in certain polymerization processes, the inventors are not aware of any patents or publications showing alkylaluminoxane being used to make drag reducing agents (DRAs) in general, or, more specifically, to make amorphous, ultra-high molecular weight polyalphaolefin polymers with the superior drag reducing properties of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,436,212; 5,298,579; 5,070,160 and 4,659,685 disclose certain uses of alkylaluminoxane, but do not disclose or suggest the present invention.